Rites of Passage (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Mary, Joanie and Aaron arrive! Part 2 of the second annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


_Mari & Ilna-I'm so very thankful for both of you and your friendship and dedication to this amazing project we undertook eighteen months or so ago. I wonder how many people really believed we'd still be going strong and onto our second Thanksgiving marathon._

 _Sandy-You are, in fact, all that and a bag of chips._

 _REAL Worlders-You all continue to amaze me with your awesome insights into the characters and your wholehearted embracing of the REAL World. You guys are AWESOME beyond words and your enthusiasm and support make every second of this journey a pleasure. My standard disclaimer about being behind of responding to reviews still applies. There just aren't enough hours in the day. If anyone has any ideas how I can get three or four more added I promise I won't waste them. :-)_

* * *

 **Rites of Passage (1/1)**

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Sunday**

 **Noon**

"We could have gone and picked them up at the airport," Elizabeth said as she stood up from her seat on the couch and glanced out the front window for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"I offered," Steve said as he sat on the floor playing tug-o-war with Cammie and her favorite rope toy. "Mary insisted they wanted to rent a car and drive out themselves."

Joseph squeezed Elizabeth's hand and patted the space beside him on the couch. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. Why don't you have a seat and relax."

Catherine and her father shared a smile as Elizabeth huffed lightly, waved off her husband's offer, and went back to watching out the window anxiously. They both knew how excited she was to see Mary and Joan and to finally meet Aaron in person.

"She just thought with so many people here needing to get around the island this week it might be nice to have a vehicle that could hold more people than my car or Steve's truck. So they're renting an SUV," Catherine explained as she stood up to straighten some magazines on the coffee table under the guise of stealing a quick look out the window herself.

'Two peas in a pod,' Joseph thought to himself.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea," Grandma Ang said from the armchair, "But I still want to get a ride in your Corvette at some point this week, Catherine. And maybe get a picture to show all the girls at the senior center."

"You got it, Gram," Catherine promised.

"They're here," Elizabeth bubbled excitedly as she bounced on the balls of her feet and watched a large silver SUV pull up in front of the house.

"Let's give them a minute to get out of the car," Joseph laughed as he stood and followed his wife to the front door. When they opened it they found Mary on the other side, holding Joan, who had her hands planted firmly over her eyes and a big grin on her face.

"She's hiding," Mary mouthed as Aaron came up behind her with their luggage.

Elizabeth nodded, happy to play along. "Well, Mary, Aaron, it's so nice to see you both but … where's Joan?"

The toddler began to squirm excitedly in her mother's arms.

"Joseph and I can't wait to see her," Elizabeth continued as Steve, Catherine and Grandma Ang watched on with amusement.

Joan began to giggle.

"Is she still in the car?" Joseph asked as he pretended to look past Aaron.

Finally Joan couldn't stand it anymore and threw her arms out to the side. "I'm heeewe!" she squealed. "I hiding."

"Oh my goodness," Elizabeth clapped happily then held her arms out to Joan who came to her immediately. "You are such a good hider. I didn't see you at all."

Joan smiled and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck then giggled loudly as Joseph tickled her and leaned in to receive a toddler kiss on the cheek.

"We're so excited to see you," Elizabeth cooed as she kissed Joan on the cheek and stepped back to allow Mary and Aaron through the door. "And we're happy to see both of you, too," she added as she shifted Joan to her hip and hugged first Mary then Aaron. You're even more handsome in person than on Skype."

"Thank you," Aaron smiled shyly and, after depositing their luggage beside the couch, dropped his arm around Mary's shoulders.

"Let's hide again from Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine," Elizabeth whispered loudly to Joan. The exuberant toddler immediately covered her eyes again and began to giggle.

Elizabeth turned to face Steve and Catherine with a wink.

"Where's Joan?" Steve asked loudly. "Is she still in the car?"

"Is she still on the plane?" Catherine chimed in.

"We need to find her quick because I've been waiting for weeks to see her and I can't wait much longer," Steve said with a smile.

"I'm heewe, Unca 'Teve!" Joan shrieked excitedly and held out her arms. Steve took her and began to blow raspberry kisses against her tummy as she squealed with happiness.

"It's her new thing," Mary said as she leaned in to hug Catherine.

"It's adorable," Catherine beamed.

"Let's hope you still think that after the twentieth time," Mary chuckled.

"The people on the plane did." Aaron was unable to keep the pride out of his voice. "She had our entire section smiling for the whole flight."

"Of course she did," Catherine said as she reached out her hands and an excited Joan practically flung herself into her aunt's arms. "Everybody loves Joanie."

"That's a given," Steve smiled as he hugged his sister then extended his hand to Aaron. "I'm glad you could make it," he said sincerely.

"Thanks for inviting me," Aaron smiled as he shook Steve's hand.

Joan looked over Catherine's shoulder at Grandma Ang then turned back to her mother. "Mama. Ball. Ball."

"It's right here, Peanut," Mary said as she pulled a carefully folded piece of paper from her purse and handed it to her daughter.

Joan squirmed to get down, stopped for just a second to pet a patiently waiting Cammie, then made her way to the armchair and crawled up beside Grandma Ang. She handed a smiling Ang the paper then clapped excitedly.

Grandma Ang kissed her cheek then unfolded the paper to see an airline placemat with a drawing of a baseball player on it, colored, or more accurately scribbled, in bright blues and reds.

"She did it herself," Mary said as she leaned down to kiss Grandma Ang. "As soon as she saw the ballplayer she started saying 'Gamma Ang'."

"This is beautiful," Ang hugged Joan who happily laid her head on the older woman's shoulder. "I'll treasure it forever."

"Aaron helped her put a C on the hat so you'd know it was supposed to be a Cubs player," Mary chuckled.

"I would have known anyway," Ang whispered to a completely content Joan. "But thank you," she said as she reached out and squeezed Aaron's hand.

"Are you hungry?" Catherine asked. "We have some hamburgers and hotdogs in the fridge and Dad's been chomping at the bit to get his turn on the grill."

"I need to do a quick diaper change but after that I could definitely eat," Mary said.

"Let me do that," Elizabeth offered as she picked up the orange diaper bag from the pile of luggage.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked.

"Positive," Elizabeth cooed as she picked Joan up from her spot beside Grandma Ang. "We'll just pop upstairs and get her changed then we'll meet you all on the deck."

"Ok, if you insist," Mary said agreeably.

As Joseph helped Grandma Ang up and the rest of the family headed for the deck, Mary leaned in to Catherine. "She has some sort of present upstairs she wants to give Joan, doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised," Catherine chuckled.

* * *

 **Deck**

 **1:45 P.M.**

After they finished with lunch Grandma Ang decided to nap for an hour so. While Catherine and Mary cleaned up the kitchen and did some prep work for dinner Joseph and Elizabeth took Joan for a walk on the beach to burn off some of her excitement and get her ready for her nap as well.

That left Aaron and Steve alone on the deck.

"This is a really beautiful place you have here," Aaron said as they leaned on the railing and looked at the ocean.

"Thanks," Steve smiled.

"That kitchen is amazing. And I can't believe you guys built this deck yourselves."

"We're very lucky. We have a lot of good friends who helped us out with both projects."

"Mary told me the story of how your dad designed these." Aaron ran his hand along the spindles reverently. "It's really amazing. I know she treasures the night tables you guys had made for her and Joan. She won't even sit a glass of water on it if she gets up for a drink in the middle of the night," he chuckled. "She puts whatever's left on the dresser and ..." he froze, realizing what he just said.

"It's ok," Steve chuckled. "I know my sister isn't a teenager. I assumed you guys were … you know ..."

"I just didn't want you to think … I would never … " Aaron stammered. "What I mean is we're always very conscious of the fact that Joan is around and I would never disrespect that and I don't want you to think … I mean … we always consider Joan in everything we do."

"I'm happy to hear that," Steve nodded then turned to face Aaron. "And for the record, I believe you. It's clear how much you care about both Mary and Joanie."

"Thanks," Aaron said sincerely. "Your approval … well … it means a lot to me. Mary adores you and even though she's a grown woman I'm not sure she'd feel comfortable pursuing a relationship with someone you had reservations about."

Steve turned his head back towards the water. "I haven't always been the best big brother."

"That's not how Mary tells it."

"What do you mean?" Steve turned and leaned his hip against the railing.

"She's started to open up to me a little more about her childhood, and everything that happened with your parents, so I have a little clearer picture now but …well … right from the beginning she was always insistent that none of what happened was your fault. Your were just a kid, too. She never blamed you for anything."

"I could have done better after the Academy. I knew Mary was struggling. I could have done something to help."

"Like what?" Aaron asked sincerely. "You were still trying to straighten things out in your own mind. Plus Navy life isn't exactly conducive to rebuilding relationships."

"Still … "

Aaron mirrored Steve's position, hip leaning against the railing. "She doesn't blame you, Steve, you need to stop blaming yourself."

The corner of Steve's mouth lifted in a small smile. "You sound like Catherine."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Aaron grinned. He paused for a minute then continued. "Did you know I was adopted?"

"No." Steve's voice registered slight surprise. "Mary never mentioned it."

"My birth parents abandoned me when I was three and I lived in foster care until my parents adopted me at ten."

Steve's eyes met Aaron's and a silent acknowledgement passed between them. "So you understand what it's like … to feel … abandoned."

"I do."

Steve felt a wave of gratitude wash over him and felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was both relieved and happy that Mary had found someone who could truly understand some of what she'd gone through as a child. "You were ten when you met your parents?"

"Yep," Aaron couldn't help but smile. "It was the week after my birthday. I remember my mom telling me I'd never have to celebrate another one without a family by my side."

Steve smiled sincerely. "She sounds great."

"She is. She and my dad are both therapists. I grew up with very good communication skills and not afraid to talk about my feelings."

Steve chuckled. "Sometimes I think if I'd learned to let people in a little more when I was younger… I don't know ... things might have been different. I could have been a better brother."

"We play the hand we're dealt," Aaron shrugged. "And honestly, the first time I met you I expected you to have a cape and a big red S on your chest from the way Mary talks about you. She's proud of what you accomplished as a SEAL but I think she's prouder, if that's even possible, of what you've done building the task force here on the island."

"I've had a lot of help with that," Steve said. He didn't like being singled out for praise when in reality Five-0 was built on the hard work of Danny, Chin, Kono and Catherine as well, not to mention the help of countless others, still, it warmed his heart to hear Aaron talk about how proud Mary was of him.

"I think I've only ever heard her rave about one other person as much as she does about you. Maybe more even," Aaron said with a mischievous grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Who's that?" Steve asked, his back straightening as his competitive fire igniting slightly.

"Catherine," Aaron smiled. "Mary thinks she hung the moon."

Steve's expression softened. "I think she very well may have," he agreed.

"Mary always says you're lucky to have her."

Steve shook his head. "I can't disagree with her there."

"And I feel lucky to have Mary and Joan in my life. I want you to know I love them both. Very much."

"Have you told her?"

"I have. I was gonna follow your example and wait a decade or so but I just didn't have it in me," Aaron teased.

Steve dropped his head to his chest. "Of course she told you."

Before he could say anything else Catherine and Mary walked out onto the deck.

"Hey, we were thinking about taking an afternoon swim. Care to join us?" Catherine asked with a smile.

Steve and Aaron looked at each other then answered in unison, "We'd love to."

* * *

 **5:30 P.M.**

Danny picked Grace up from Rachel's in the late afternoon and since she couldn't wait a minute longer to see Mary and Joan, and to meet Aaron in person, they swung by Steve and Catherine's house on the way home.

Joan squealed with excitement as soon as she saw Grace and within minutes they were sitting on the floor playing with Cammie and several of Joan's dolls and Elizabeth insisted Danny and Grace stay for dinner so the girls could have more time to spend together.

"I've never been one to turn down a home cooked meal," Danny said.

Steve snorted and nodded in the affirmative. "That's for sure."

Danny winked at Elizabeth. "I'm gonna go find Joseph and get some more stories for my arsenal."

"Go ahead." Steve shrugged. "See if I care."

But as Danny started to walk away he changed his mind.

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

"Just like brothers," Elizabeth smiled softly.

"Yea," Catherine agreed. "Isn't it great?"

After dinner they sat on the deck and traded stories as the sun began to set.

"You and Joanie are sleeping in my room, right, Mary?" Grace asked.

"Yes, we are. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. I left a couple of surprises for Joanie to find. Nothing big. Just some little things I thought she might like. Can I take her up and show them to her?

"That's very thoughtful of you, Grace," Mary said. "I'm sure she'll love them. Go ahead up. Just be careful not to trip over the suitcases. I put them right inside the door."

"We'll be careful," Grace promised as she took Joan's hand and they disappeared into the house.

"Speaking of suitcases," Joseph looked at Aaron with a mock glare. "What are the sleeping arrangements for the week?"

Aaron stiffened and tried not to panic.

He suddenly felt like a teenager facing his girlfriend's dad on prom night.

"Oh … no … we just put the suitcases there to get them out of the way. I'll be sleeping on the couch … or really any flat surface … but downstairs. Definitely downstairs."

"Good to hear." Joseph maintained his stern facade as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Too bad you don't have a squeaky step." Joseph glanced at Steve then looked right back at Aaron.

"This is Steve were talking about," Danny chimed in. "He must have some sort of spare motion detector laying around here somewhere."

"I've got better than that," Steve smirked. "Joanie brought a box of Legos. I can position them on the stairs like little landmines after all the lights are out."

"Yes." Joseph clapped his hands together. "You always did excel at mission planning."

"I do my best," Steve grinned.

Catherine leaned over and chuckled in Steve's ear. "You're not helping."

"Are you kidding?" he whispered. "It's the new guy's turn. For once I'm not hearing a word about the futon."

"Just keep in mind we're staying in Steve and Catherine's room. Right at the top of the stairs. And I'm a very light sleeper," Joseph said.

Before Aaron could respond Grace opened the sliding door with Joan on her hip. "She's thirsty. Is there anything particular you want me to give her to drink?"

"I have some juice for her sippy cup," Mary said as she got up and headed towards the door. "I'll get it for you. I'll also make some coffee and put some of those cookies I saw in the box on the counter on a tray."

Mary got drinks for both Grace and Joan who then happily returned upstairs and was just putting cream and sugar on a tray when Danny entered from the deck.

"Grandma Ang was getting a little chilly so I said I'd grab her lap blanket." He ducked into the living room and retrieved it from the arm chair. On his way back through the kitchen he paused. "You're not upset about all that teasing are you?"

"No," Mary assured him. "It's fine."

"Because I was gonna say … it sounds exactly like my family. The new guy always takes the ribbing. My pop calls it the potential son-in-law test. If they can't take the heat around the dinner table they're not good husband material."

Mary blushed as Danny winked at her then headed out to deliver Grandma Ang's blanket.

A minute later Catherine entered the kitchen. "Need any help?" she asked as Mary arranged the cookies on a tray.

"I think I'm good," Mary answered distractedly. "Maybe you could just grab that tray of coffee cups and take it out for me if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Catherine said. "You look like you have something on your mind though. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. It's just … something Danny said."

"What did he say?"

Mary cocked her head and smiled. "He said all the teasing sounds just like his family."

"That's a compliment," Catherine smiled. "Danny's family is great."

"He also said his dad always tests the new guy to see if he'll make a good son-in-law."

Catherine recognized the look in Mary's eyes as one she'd seen so many times in Steve's.

Sheer and utter amazement at the thought of being accepted and loved unconditionally.

Being part of a family.

"Sounds about right," she grinned. "I keep telling you you're part of the family now. Get used to it."

Mary beamed, then Catherine added, "Just don't think the fact that you already have one kid will stop Mom from dropping hints you should have another."

 **THE END**

* * *

Look for part 3 tomorrow!

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_ _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
